Problem: If $\sec x + \tan x = \frac{5}{2},$ then find $\sec x - \tan x.$
Solution: Note that
\begin{align*}
(\sec x + \tan x)(\sec x - \tan x) &= \sec^2 x - \tan^2 x \\
&= \frac{1}{\cos^2 x} - \frac{\sin^2 x}{\cos^2 x} \\
&= \frac{1 - \sin^2 x}{\cos^2 x} = \frac{\cos^2 x}{\cos^2 x} = 1.
\end{align*}Therefore, $\sec x - \tan x = \boxed{\frac{2}{5}}.$